This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Membrane-bound organelles show a characteristic spatial organization and their regulated positioning and movement are key to fundamental processes like mitosis and cell polarization. Disruption of polarity and abnormal cellular organization are linked to the development and progression of cancer. Linker proteins between cytoskeletal elements and organelles are critical for determining cellular organization. We are using a Xenopus egg extract-based proteomics approach to identify novel potential linkers.